A Bear Sized Problem
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Julien's got a problem and Marty has to help him find his happy place. The only problem is by the end of it Marty is needing to find his own.


**Author's Note: I do have a plot for this but I don't really know if I'd continue. I guess it all depends. Again, there needs to be more Madagascar movie fics. This takes place after Madagascar 3 also. **

**~Natty.**

* * *

_A Bear Sized Problem._

_~M~_

King Julien ran around the circus tent in a panic, looking under everything and inside of everything. He peered inside every crate and barrel and crevice and mouth and end of every animal he saw. He still found nothing. He had to hurry before it was too late! If it was too late he didn't know what he'd do! …He'd probably scream!

The lemur king looked and looked and looked until finally he found someone who better help him so help him by the gods. There was that zebra standing alone smiling. He would do.

"Quick! Mr. Marty stripy guy! You must be HELPING me!" Julien exclaimed, jumping on the striped animal.

Marty frowned and looked down at the smaller animal that was now latched to his leg. He smiled. "Oh hey Julien!" He saw how the lemur king was trembling and was frowning again. "Something wrong goin' on?"

"Oh yes there is things wrong! So many wrong things are being wrong that they are HORRIBLE! I am in debt to you if you are offering me your free help! And eh if you are thinking about it, you freaks _are_ owing me for letting you stay on my island! So even if you are not wanting to be helping me, you HAVE to be by order of de jungle we are no longer being in!" the lemur exclaimed, now clutching hard on the zebra's neck, hanging there as he tried to shake Marty. He only really was shaking himself in his outburst.

The zebra stared a bit but then gave a laugh. "Relaaax man! Of course I'd help you! Just tell me what's goin' on!"

"Oh thank you!" Julien thanked the zebra with a kiss to the muzzle and swung from his neck, landing on Marty's back.

Blinking in surprise and a bit of disgust at the kiss, the zebra shook his head to get the memory out of it. It was better to forget it anyway. "So uh what happened? Not that I'm rushin you...or I guess I kinda am…"

"Huh?" The king asked, forgetting his previous terror. Then he remembered it quickly, screaming. "Oh yeah. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE _HELP_ ME!"

"Julien! Take some deep breaths! I can't really be helpin you if all you're doin is screamin! Now just find a happy place, it's all good!"

"A happy place?" Julien repeated with a frown. "Where is that?"

"Wherever you want it to be! Ya just gotta be thinkin of it!" Marty explained, lifting the lemur off his back and setting it on the ground in front of him. "Close your eyes!"

"Okay." Julien nodded and did as he was told.

"Now just relax." Marty instructed, blowing out his own breath in a sigh so the lemur would follow. He put his hoof on the king's shoulder.

Julien let out a deep breath in a large sigh, shoulders lowering a bit as he did.

"Woah!" Marty screeched at the sudden blast of stench from the king's mouth, waving his hoof desperately in front of his nose.

"Is something wrong?" the lemur opened his eyes.

"What? Uh no. It's nothin'." The zebra waved it off and away from his nostrils some more. He shut the king's eyes with the tips of his hooves. "Uh...did you find that place yet or what?"

"Eh...I am seeing something..." Julien scrunched up his face a bit in concentration. It kind of looked like he was in pain.

"And what do you see, Julien?"

"Mostly blackness." Julien answered.

Marty frowned, blinking quizzically.

"What?" the lemur blinked an eye open, blinking it.

Marty used his hoof to slide the lemur's eyelid shut again. "Uh...what _else_ do you see?"

"My eyelids."

The zebra rubbed his own temples but didn't lose it. "That's nice but...what about that place we were talking about earlier?"

"Eh…what place?"

Marty rolled his eyes, now getting a bit irritated. "The one we're tryin' to _find _Julien!"

"Oh. Okay." Julien nodded and started humming as he thought to himself. Really he was just thinking of cookies in that dark head of his.

"I don't think this is workin'..." The zebra said honestly.

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should find a different place here."

"Be finding a different place where?" Julien frowned, eyes open.

"In that ol' head of yours." Marty tapped the hollow noggin.

"But I am still looking for the place you was telling me before."

"Uh, forget that place." Marty instructed flatly.

"Eh hold on." The lemur then closed his eyes, concentrating hard with his tongue sticking out. He let out a sigh as he smiled and opened his eyes again. "Okay. It's gone."

Marty rolled his eyes. "Alright now let's find ANOTHER place. That okay with you?"

"Where are all these places coming from, Mr. Marty? My head is hurting now..."

"_Your_ head?!"The zebra exclaimed angrily but caught himself. Wow. He hadn't been this irritated since Alex told him he broke his iPod.

Julien nodded.

Marty just sighed wearily. "Alright let's just forget this whole '_happy place_' thing and how 'bout you just tell me what's wrong okay?" He put up quotations and put them down.

The lemur king blinked back at him clueless. "Wrong? What is wrong?"

The monochromatic animal stood there with a very peeved expression. He threw up his hooves. "_I don't know_! You tell me! You're the one runnin' around here like you're crazy lookin' for somethin'! What on earth did ya lose anyway?"

Julien blinked, trying to remember. "I lost…" Then it all came back to him and he screamed, hands on the sides of his head "SONYA!"

"_Sonya_?" Marty repeated in disbelief. Then he felt bad for snapping at the king because this situation must have been important. "Wha-What happen? She okay?"

"No! It is horrible, Mr. Marty! All is lost!" The lemur cried.

"Why's it lost, Julien?! What happened to her?!" the zebra exclaimed.

Julien looked up with tears, pulling on his ears as he began his story. "She...!"

"She what?!"

The lemur took a deep breath. "SHE…"

_***Flashback***_

_Sonya growled in please as she chewed off another chunk of fish. She had pigged out for some reason, going through every barrel of fish she could sniff out on the train, knocking them over and eating them all._

_King Julien had been following her and watching her do it. He didn't mind. If his queen was hungry then she could have all the fish. No one would stop her so long as he was around. He wouldn't try to step in or anything but he was pretty sure no one could. His love had been at this for almost two days. _

_The king pat her on the back as she ate, helping her burp and as a sign of reassurance he hoped. "It is okay, my love. No need to be self-conscious. You can have all the fish if you like…"_

_The bear roared at him before going back to her eating of the pile. It diminished and got smaller with each mouthful she took until there were only two more. She ate those too and soon she had none left. Her sense of smell informed her that there were no more left on the entire train. She had already eaten all of it and tipped over every barrel. She whimpered and threw herself on the floor, moaning a bit in despair. _

_Julien who had flinched back when she made the ground shake with her body hitting it had a frown on his face now, looking worried for his lover. "Sonya? What is wrong? Do you not want more for your fat stomach?" _

_Sonya roared fiercely in the lemur's face, spit flying a bit and wind blowing his fur back. She then whimpered, covering her face with her large paws._

"_No more? Well there must be more somewhere…" The king argued and was swiped at by a furious set of claws. He gasped and got out of the way before he was killed. With a huff he put his hands on his hips. "Well what do you want me to do about it? I am not the fish whisperer-er! It is not like if you don't get your fish you will be leaving me right?" Julien joked with a laugh but then gasped as she blinked at him so heartlessly. After that he ran away in panic, searching for food for the one he loved so she wouldn't leave him._

**_*End Flashback*_**

"So will you help me?!" Julien begged the zebra in present time, on his furry knees.

Marty was now staring at him in outraged disbelief. "Hold up! This whole thing is about fish?! Man _YOU_ almost gave me a heart attack! I thought this was really somethin' serious!"

The lemur blinked at him, still on his knees with his hands clasped together. There was a long pause between the two characters, a blank look from Julien and an angry one from Marty.

Finally Julien spoke again. "So will you he-"

The zebra rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, dropping down on all fours again. "Yeah I will so you could get out of here before I end up poppin' you! The penguins probably have some fish in their train car! Why don't you go ask 'em?"

"Oh _THANK YOU_, Mr. Marty!" Julien lifted the larger animal's hoof, shaking it before zipping off to go find the stinky birds.

"_You're welcome_." Marty said sarcastically and stood up on his hind legs, walking off to find a quiet place, or maybe even a paper bag to let off some steam into. That lemur did know how to party but man did he get on his last nerve. Where was Alex? He could probably go for a run right about now. "Woo! …Hey Alex! Warm up those paws of yours! …You're gonna _need_ 'em!"


End file.
